Twisted Justice
by blaqueTokio
Summary: Rated M for language and detailed violence. After receiving an anonymous text to join the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Justice joins in hopes to save the one she love's life. The thing is, is she saving the correct one? title soon to be changed
1. Last Resort

_**Author's Note**__: Hello everyone! I'm Blaque or B.T. and this will be my first post. Reviews are greatly accepted and encouraging to help me write more. Also, the title is subject to change so; if you have an idea of a new title for the story, don't be afraid to give me a holler! : )_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any Tekken characters announced or mentioned in this story, but I do own Justice, her mom, and the few OCs that will make guess appearances._

_With that said, here's Chapter 1!_

**Chapter 1: Last Resort**

Justice stared down at the almost lifeless body before her. For almost 3 weeks she'd been in this hospital, watching her mother fade away. She couldn't stand it but, this was their fate, and it had to be dealt with.

The on passing days and torturous nights were all Justice and her mother Henna, were used to. To Justice, the pale life form before her wasn't her mother anymore. Sure she was physically on the bed, gazing at the ceiling but mentally, she was long gone, locked in a shell. A shell that held in a woman who always smiled, who was so strong. _Strong,_ that is what Justice remembered. Her mother was always a strong woman. She never gave up, even when the road was tough and rocky, she always held on.

That wasn't the case this day in time. The strong woman Justice once knew was gone and now replaced with a breathing corpse that just blankly stared at the ceiling all day, and night. Eyes glazed over, with lack of any kind of expression. Blank.

Justice sighed. She always stressed herself out when it came to her mother and her condition_. _The blonde African-American never could bring herself to say that without nearly balling into tears. She never wanted to say that but, that's what it was and forever will be, a _condition_, a life threatening one at that.

Henna suffered from brain damage. It wasn't brought on by genetics and it wasn't hereditary. It was all from a simple accident, which in a way wasn't so simple. The memories haunted Justice every night when she closed her eyes. It would all happen the same way. She'd close her eyes and after around 5 minutes, the scenes would replay the man, the yelling, the fighting, then the gun shots, then seeing her mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, surrounding her temple.

Of all 18 years of Justice's life she never had seen her mother defeated. In a way, she thought she was invincible. Justice blamed herself for the whole occurrence. If she would have just stayed home, her mom, would still be the same, smiling, happy, _alive._ Anything opposite of what she was today.

It's almost been three days since Justice has slept, and the lack of sleep was placid on her once soft face. Justice was once a happy girl, always smiling, and eyes always bright. Not anymore. The lack of sleep and stress was getting to her, and causing her once glowing face to become a faint shade of grey.

She hated every single bit of all this. With every bone in Justice' body, she hated everything. She couldn't stand being in this plain white hospital, constantly listening to the beeps of the monitor. To her, it was the enemy, counting, counting how many heartbeats her mother was away from-

Justice had to stop thinking that way. She needed to be strong for her mother's sake. Even though she was in a minimal response state, she was still breathing, unaware, but breathing. That was better than nothing.

It's hard to keep hope alive, to keep believing when the one you love, has only a 50% chance of being who they were again, once they _wake-up_.

"We did a few tests and the results show there is a tumor forming near the wound that held the bullet that was inflicted into her skull"

Justice stared at the doctor in disbelief.

Could things get any worst?

"So what can be done to get rid of it?"

He stared down at his clipboard, chewing on his lip. He looked back at Justice.

"There is surgery."

Justice continued to stare at the doctor. At this time, any idea, anything, was of means of at least trying. Justice was desperate and anything sounded like a good idea right about now.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Do it!"

"Ms. Reeves, you must understand there are risks and also finances that must be discussed."

"Financia-what? My mother is lying here, dying, and you want to talk about risks!? She's been through enough, what's the worst that can happen at this point? Fuck that! We can evaluate later, right now-!"

"Please ma'am, calm down. You must understand, the surgery is not free-"

"I know that!" Justice was growing impatient. There was a way to repair the damage done to her mother and she was more than willing to try it, even if it was risky. Trying to talk sense at this point wasn't going to work out for her. "But her life is on the line!"

"Ms. Reeves!"

Justice immediately jumped and covered her mouth. Here she was, telling a _doctor_, what was right and what wasn't risky. She muttered a sorry and dropped into her seat. Her flipping out on the doctor was not going to make matters easier, not for anyone.

"I'm sorry." She silently said again. Justice settled herself and readjusted herself at her mother's bed side.

The doctor released a sigh of relief and continued on with his statement.

"Like I was saying previously, a surgery is needed-"

"How much", Justice interrupted.

"Judging by the procedure and the area we have to operate on, and since there is a 50/50 chance of survival…"

"50…50", Justice questioned.

"Yes, 50/50, the cost would be around 300,000 at the least, and that is just the surgery if you don't add in the medication, and the physical therapy she will have to go through to help her regain memory..."

The doctor trialed on but Justice wasn't paying attention. First the surgery was way too expensive and next to that it's only a 50/50 chance she'll live through it. She began to tug at her blonde locks, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room.

"We tried to work something out with your insurance provider but unfortunately, they don't cover such procedures."

"I know that much." Justice stared back at her mother's lifeless form. "If we would've known something like this was going to happen then-"

"Yes, I understand, no one plans for something like this to happen to a loved one."

Justice slowly closed her eyes, still slightly tugging at her hair.

'I don't know how the hell we're going to afford this but, I'll find a way.'

It was 5 a.m. and Justice was still awake. This wasn't anything new for her.

Her eyes were still locked on her mother, haven't left since earlier when the doctor dropped in with the news. A frown slowly adorned her lips while her eye brows furrowed.

There was no way she could come up with that much money in so little time. Her insurance plan didn't cover 'high risk surgeries', and she couldn't pay monthly because that would mean a life time of unpaid debt, and on top of that, Justice didn't have a job.

She couldn't even remain paying her tuition at the dojo, sure she could stay and train for free but, she still wanted to contribute towards something. The only reason she got to stay was because she was their second best fighter, and if she left then, there wouldn't be a woman to represent the dojo at the competitions.

Justice' thoughts were interrupted by a certain vibration in her left pocket. Noticing it was her cell phone, she went to fish it out. After 5 minutes of a one sided struggle, she finally retrieved the mobile device. She slowly opened it noticing she had 1 new message, from an anonymous sender.

'How in the hell do you text in private?'

She made a mental note to research that later on; she began to read the message when a somewhat shocked expression came across her face.

_**Do you want to save your mother?**_

Justice scanned the room for evidence of another life; when she found none she headed to the window, peering outside for any suspicious activity. When once again, she found nothing, she slowly sat back down, and replied to the message.

_**Yes **_

After a moment or so later, a new message arrived.

_**King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 you win, you get the money plus more to save your mother's life**_

'Who the hell is this, and how did they know-?' Justice stopped herself in mid thought. Who was she kidding? She honestly could careless, someone out there knows what she's going through and they want to help her. She smiled to herself.

_**You in or not**_

Justice thought thoroughly on this issue. She could sit here and hope for the best or, she could join the tournament, win and will be guaranteed the finances needed to cover the hospital bills and other debts she may owe. This was her opportunity to save her mother's life.

_**Yeah, just tell me where to go **_

Justice looked over at her mother's glazed expression, watching the ceiling. Justice always wondered what her mom found intriguing about the plainness of the tiled one above. Maybe it was something she could see that Justice couldn't, obviously.

Justice leaned back in her seat and began to watch the ceiling herself, admiring it in her own way. She had no idea what this tournament had in store for her but, she knows, entering the tournament can make life much easier, but what if she lost? Then all her hard work would go to waste and her mother would die, because of her. She couldn't think like that, and she refused to. She was going to win and that was a fact. A smirk crawled on her face, a small laugh escaping her lips, thinking of all the good that could come out of this win.

For the sake of her mother, she had to win. Justice made the decision not to just enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament for fame or sudden fortunes, no, she had to, _this_ was her last resort.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Ice Box

_**Author Note:**__ Hello everyone! Blaque Tokio back with Chapter 2 of Twisted Justice! It took me almost a week to write this chapter. I kind of wanted it to be lighter than the previous one. All that angst back to back can not be good for some. Well anyway, here's chapter 2 enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Once again, I do not own any Tekken characters mentioned. All I own is Justice, Henna, and the other OCs that make guest appearances. Besides if I did, I would not being doing this…. Okay maybe I would….._

Chapter 2: Ice Box

Courtesy of the anonymous text from the night before, Justice found herself in a first class flight to Japan the very next day. She didn't have much to take with her, nor did she know what to take, she grabbed some clothes and made way for the airport, but not before informing the head doctor of her mother's case, that she was going to be taking a small trip. She made sure to keep it brief, only stating she was going to Japan for some very important business matters that could change the way things were going. The doctor gave her a very skeptical look before slowly nodding, being sure to let her know that he will keep her updated via phone call, on her mother's status.

Sitting on the airplane wasn't as exciting as Justice thought it would be, yes, the view from the sky was very overwhelming, but her mind was still tossing around a few things. For one, she was nervous about this whole tournament thing, yes she was confident that she may win but, then again she thought, _What if I don't win? Or even worst, what if I died during this whole thing? Then that will mean this whole trip would be pointless and all the hard work I put into everything would be pointless. _

Justice sighed, she told herself she wouldn't go into worry mode again, and instead, she did anyway. She readjusted herself in her seat and stared out her window, the view was very intoxicating. The sky glowed with a pinkish purple color, with a bit of white puffy clouds floating about through the skyline. Down below, the ocean was a clear blue, almost navy, with an orange like purple shade. She guessed it was from the sunset above.

'Pretty' Justice thought to herself. She was so used to being held captive in that hospital all the time, certain things like sunsets and ocean views were beginning to become like a new experience for her again. Yes, she was only there for 3 weeks but, it felt as though it was forever.

The serene visions were soon interrupted by a loud, somewhat growling, noise. Justice ignored it, and went back to watching the backdrop outside when, the sound got louder. Justice slowly turned her head to the side, realizing the noise was coming from the side of her. Her brown eyes twitched in agitation once the growling became louder which soon she realized, it wasn't growling she heard, but snoring.

Next to her, was a male appearing to be in his thirties, with upright blonde hair and clad in a somewhat biker outfit. The appearance alone aggravated her as so did the obnoxious noises erupting from his agape mouth.

'Would you please?' she trailed off mentally, but sadly, the larger figure could not read what she was thinking and at this point, she wished he could.

Justice was not too fond of making a scene, especially in public, but this one individual was really pushing her patience, and it was warring thin, and quickly.

Justice just glared at the man in hope that the glaring would shut him up, sadly, her theory was very wrong. His obnoxious snoring did not go unnoticed by the other members of the airborne bus though; they too were becoming highly agitated with the loud snoring.

Justice continued to stare at the man, in hope he would shut up, he didn't.

In the midst of the new sound track to her ears, the male began to stir, leather jacket making little squeaks itself as he moved around in his seat. The snoring seized for a second before it started back up, and that blew Justice's top off.

"Oh, dammit shut the hell up!" She screamed but to no avail, he stayed asleep, not even a twitch of response. That made Justice even angrier. "Since yelling won't work, I guess I need to try a new approach." Slowly, Justice pulled her elbow back, right before slamming it in the male's stomach. She smiled in triumph, as the man began to groan in pain.

"Jeeze lady, what the hell..." The man cried out while clutching his stomach.

Justice just sighed and sat back in her seat, smile planted on her face. At last, this flight was getting rather interesting.

Once again, Justice mentally thanked the anonymous texter, because once again, she was rewarded, this time with a free hotel room. A smile crept across her face as she walked through the golden doors of the fine establishment.

"Oi, hello, welcome, would you like me to take your bags?"

Justice looked up at the evading voice.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks" she mumbled.

The young Japanese boy nodded his head and gathered up her belongings.

"You can go there to check in."

Justice nodded and went over to the front desk where she awaited to check in.

After a few moments, a woman popped up, large smile planted on her face.

"Hello welcome, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to check in. I'm supposed to have a room reserved?" Justice quirked an eyebrow, confused herself, not knowing if she was speaking correctly on this. She never checked into a hotel before so she was a bit lost on what to do.

"Name please?" the woman asked, smile still planted on her face.

"Reeves, Justice Reeves." Justice mentally laughed at the inside joke, she sounded James Bond-ish with how she said her name.

After scanning the computer for a few seconds the woman turned back to her.

"You will be in room 316, 3rd floor." The woman turned around for a bit after digging through a drawer, she turned around again and handed Justice her room key-card.

"Thank you." Justice smiled at the woman and headed to the elevator.

After waiting for the bellhop to haul in her belongings, Justice hit the 3 and waited for the elevator doors to close. As the door closed, Justice leaned up against the elevator wall, one of the few ways she could feel comfortable on an elevator.

"Don't like elevators?" The young boy asked in a heavy Japanese accent.

"Not at all, I hate them." Justice let out a small smile before facing forward again.

"I used to be that way, well before I got this hotel job, then I just sucked it up and got over it." He smiled at Justice and she returned the expression.

Once the 'ding' sound resonated through the elevator, Justice quickly exited to find her room; with help of the bellhop she found it quickly and entered. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw the room.

The walls were an off white goldish tint with small designs aligned against the walls, resembling fairies, or were they angels? In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with a wide screen television on an entertainment center in front of it.

'Note to self, vacation in Japan more often.'

The click of the room door caused Justice to jump. She turned to see that the bellhop kid was gone _Well, I was going to tip him_, she thought to herself before turning to continue her exploration of the hotel room. She made her way to the large window of the room. Pulling the curtain open, she looked out at the city. The city was a pretty sight from this angle and Justice was enjoying every bit of it. Closing the curtains back, she made her way to the bed and plopped down on it. She released a calming sigh before slipping into a small doze.

A loud crash, and a grunt of pain, awoke Justice out of her sleep. She quickly got out of her bed and rushed to her door to peer out through the peep hole. Seeing someone sprawled out on the floor, she opened her door to help the bystander when she suddenly stopped. Justice recognized this man from somewhere. _The blonde hair, leather jacket-_

She didn't need to continue her thought; she knew exactly who he was.

It was the buffoon that was snoring ever so obnoxiously on the plane on the way here.

Rage soon engulfed her as she angrily picked the man up by the collar.

"Do you MIND!?" she snarled at him.

The man just smiled back at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey there princess, didn't mean to disrupt you there."

Justice's eyes glared blades at the man and it was starting to slightly spook him out, so he figured he would lighten the mood.

"How rude of me, Hi, I'm Paul Phoenix, how are ya? Uhm, I didn't catch your-"

Before he could continue, Justice pulled him closer to her eye level, fury evident on her face. "Why everywhere I go, your around doing SOMETHING bothersome!?"

Paul couldn't find a way to respond so he just smiled up at Justice. "Sorry." She mumbled. She just closed her eyes in annoyance and dropped him to the ground.

Paul stood to his feet and dusted off his clothes and turned his attention back to the young woman. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit of a goof and so when going to open my room it wouldn't open so I began to just continue to ram it, in hopes it would open." He rubbed the back of his head and gazed back at Justice, who apparently, was not a bit phased at any part of his story.

"Let me see the card." Justice said blankly.

He handed the card over to her and she eyed it before a small frown formed on her face.

"Apparently, you can't read." Justice said while still looking down at the card.

"What?" Paul asked. He walked over to Justice and looked down at the card "See I can read, it says '318', there." He folded his arms and looked at the ceiling with a look of attainment.

"You moron, the room you were trying to open was '315'!" Justice pointed at the room in front of them. "'318' is..." Justice trailed off then froze in her tracks eyes wide. "Next door to me." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she handed Paul his card back.

"Awesome! We're going to be neighbors!" Paul picked up his stuff and looked at Justice.

"Hey princess, I still haven't gotten your name."

Justice just growled and responded, "Justice Reeves."

Paul held his hand out to Justice, smile implanted on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Justice."

Justice just stared at Paul's hand then at Paul before silently walking back into her room and slamming the door in his face.

Paul stared at the closed door and made way to his own room.

'Someone's got an ice box for a heart.' He scanned his key card and walked into his hotel room. 'I was just trying to be friendly.' Paul sighed to himself and completely walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

To Be Continued

_**Once again, reviews encourage me to write more! I am already working on chapter 3!**_

_**Also, thanks to my cousin Brea-Chan, for helping me with this story and fixing my grammar mistakes and so on! Please review!**_

_**~Blaque Tokio**_


End file.
